DSL technology is used to transmit digital data over telephone lines for internet access. FIG. 1 is an illustration of an example DSL system. A router at the central office (CO) transmits signals over phone lines to consumer premises equipment (CPE). The phone lines are typically insulated copper wires and are often bundled together. The demand for increased functionality in DSL systems has led to requirements for increased bandwidth in DSL technology. However, bandwidth of DSL technology is limited due to crosstalk at the higher frequencies used to transmit digital data over the phone lines. Thus, there are general needs to provide robust DSL communication at high data rates.